


Found

by TheThirdStageOfDeath



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Deet is too precious, F/M, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, Maudra Argot mentioned, Maudra Fara mentioned, Rian is lost, Skeksis-free AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdStageOfDeath/pseuds/TheThirdStageOfDeath
Summary: While traveling, Rian gets lost and stumbles upon the Caves of Grot, and upon a certain Grottan girl.
Relationships: Rian/Deet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myfanartblogplusshippingtrash AKA Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myfanartblogplusshippingtrash+AKA+Jack).



> For @myfanartblogplusshippingtrash on Tumblr. Go check ‘em out.

The landstrider Rian was borrowing galloped away from the Swamp of Sog. He was heading north, back to his home in Stone-In-The-Wood. He’d just spent a few nights at the Great Smerth, visiting his Drenchen friend Gurjin.

Rian wanted to venture the lands between his clan and the Drenchen. He ignored directions given to him, and took an unfamiliar route. He was expected back home the day of, so he took a shortcut, or at least he tried to. He accidentally ended up going east, and found himself lost.

The dying sun had already started to set, and he knew he wasn’t going to make it home in time, so he decided on just finding somewhere to rest for the night. Maudra Fara wouldn’t mind if he was just a bit late, right?

In a sort of rocky plain, Rian hopped off his landstrider, pulling it by a lead to follow him. He looked around for a sign of a shallow grass field or maybe even a small cave. There was a large jagged rocky hill with an enormous tree at the top nearby Rian, so he headed there, settling on the thought of finding a cave.

Upon arriving at the hill, he found a small opening inside. Perfect. After tying his landstrider to one of the large tree's roots, he started his way into the cave. The further he stepped in, the darker it got. He wondered exactly how large this cave was. Bioluminescent lichen and moss were clumped in groups among the rocky walls. Then, he heard something, or was it someone?

Rian stopped in his tracks, making sure he wasn’t hearing things, but his ears weren’t deceiving him. It sounded like someone was whispering. He took a few more steps forward, then halted again. He realized someone was.. singing? A female softly sung what seemed like a lullaby.  
“Far from the brothers’ blinding light, beneath the blanket of the long night, the Grottans work in the dark and deep...”

He recognized that name, ‘Grottan’. They were a small clan that lived underground, but as far as everyone else knew, they were all dead.

Rian’s curiosity got the better of him. “Hello?” He called out. The singing voice stopped her serene song. “Hello? Is anyone there?” He tried again, louder than last.

“Is.. someone there?” She spoke.

“Y-yes. Where am I?”

She gave no reply, but he heard steady crunches of gravel and pebbles coming his way. She appeared, though he could barely see her in the darkness. He could see some of the glow-y moss stuffed into a bag hanging on her side.

“Who are you?” She asked. She didn’t sound skeptical or stern, but rather gentle and curious.

“I’m Rian. I’m from Stonewood. Where am I? Who are you?”

“My name is Deet, and this is the Caves of Grot. I’ve never seen a Stonewood Gelfling in Grot before, or really anyone from top side.”

This took him by surprise. He’d never seen a Grottan before, he never even thought they still existed, and yet one stood in front of him now. By this time, his eyes had adjusted a little. He could see Deet had big eyes and ears, and pale, almost green skin. Her hair was a dirty white and in random ties and braids everywhere. He reckoned that she could see him well, especially with those eyes.

“What is a Stonewood doing here anyway? Not to be rude or anything.”

“I was traveling and needed a place to rest for the night. I had no idea this was here.”

Deet suppressed a gasp. “Well, you could stay here. It’s safe, and I bet my fathers would find a comfortable space for you.”

He had no idea what to say. This was a stranger, in a strange place he thought to not exist, insisting he stay at this strange place. But what other choice did he have? Sleep on the cold boulders outside? And she was right, it would be a lot safer to stay in the caves than outside. This would also be a new opportunity to explore a new area.

Though reluctant at first, he gave in. “Sure. Can you show me the way, please?”

She smiled, and her ears twitched back a bit. She nodded, then motioned her hand for Rian to follow her. He followed Deet through the narrow tunnel, which after a while, opened up into a large space. Though they were still adjusting, Rian couldn’t believe his eyes. A waterfall cascaded into a glistening pool. Moss was everywhere. Carven homes spread across the walls. It was filled with life.

Deet smiled at his reaction. “This is Domrak, my home.” He stood silent for a moment. “I.. thought all Grottans were extinct. I never imagined this.” He said in amazement.

“You thought we were dead? Who told you that?” Rian didn’t know how to respond politely, but he tried. “Us Gelfling above ground haven’t seen or heard anything from the Grottan clan for almost hundreds of trine. We assumed you had died, and I grew up being told, and believing, that. I-I’m sorry.”

Deet giggled. “It’s fine. At least you know now, and you now also have a story to take home with you.” He was surprised at how lighthearted she was. She wasn’t upset or angry with him, but rather smiled and laughed. She was.. unique (in a good way).

“Do... do you mind if we look around first?” His words sounded more nervous than he intended. He wanted to explore this strange, new area. Deet’s face lightened up (more than it already was). She nodded. “Of course. Where do you want to go first? We have the Nurloc herds, the Tomb of Relics.. Oh! Follow me.” She was very enthusiastic. Was she ever cold or unpleasant?

While walking, Deet decided to ask Rian something. “How did you stumble upon Grot? Where were you going?” Rian felt embarrassed, even though he hadn’t said anything yet. He knew that his ignorance had gotten him lost. “I was returning to my home at Stone-In-The-Wood from the Great Smerth. I.. ignored directions given to me.. and I got lost.”

Deet snickered. “Not surprising for a Daylighter.”

“Wha-Daylighter?”

“Grottans have many names for Gelfling who live above ground. Daylighter, Tunnelscreamer, Sunbrain, Moonchild.” She laughed, and Rian couldn’t help but laugh too.

“You know, it is kind of stupid what I did.” Rian chuckled.

“Well, it’s good to learn. Without doing so you’d be stuck making the same mistakes over and over again,” She made a good point. “Skybaby.” She murmured.

“Hey I heard that.” They both laughed.

After less than a silent moment, Deet sped a bit. “We’re almost there!” They passed through a tunnel, which opened up, revealing a tree, the same one Rian saw whilst traveling to the caves. Its grand roots tangled with the walls, spreading throughout every inch of rock. Vines hung down from the top of the tree, which ascended out from the top of the rocky dome.

Rian’s mouth hung open. “What is..-“

“This is the Sanctuary Tree. It holds up these caves. It’s said that it speaks to prophets, and that the extinct Bell Birds used to make their nets on the top of it.”

There was a moment of silence as they, or at least Rian, stared in awe at the tree. “I can’t believe you thought this didn’t exist.”

“Me neither.” He stood for a moment longer before asking, “What was that other thing you mentioned? Nurlocs? What are those?”

Deet turned to look at him. “They’re giant worms, with lots of eyes.” She gestured her hands to try and express how big these Nurlocs were. She could tell he was still a bit confused. “You’ll see.” She started to walk back to the tunnel they came from. He took the hint and followed her.

When the two reached the other side of the tunnel, Deet stopped, seeming to ponder for a moment. “Since you can’t fly, it’ll take a while to get there.” She paused and looked at Rian. “Have you eaten yet?” He hadn’t since that morning. He knew she was about to offer him food, but she’d been too kind already, and he didn’t want to seem to be taking advantage of that.

“Not for a while, no.”Rian answered.

“We can go to my home, my fathers can make you dinner, if you want. My home is just over there.” She pointed to a home built into the stone walls.

“You don’t have to for me. But if you insist, then sure.”

She replied with a smile, and started walking again. They went along steep stone pathways around the pool and waterfall, eventually ending up in the neighborhood of carven homes. Not many paces more passed were they at the house that Deet pointed out. The trip there seemed to have taken no time at all.

They stood in front of the closed door. Rian was waiting for her to open it, which she did do soon enough. “Fathers, Bobb’n, I’m home.” She called out. “We have a guest today.”

Rian and Deet took a few more steps into the home. Presumably one of Deet’s fathers, came into view of the doorway. “A guest?” He asked, and looked at Rian. “He’s not from here is he?”

Deet shook her head. “He’s from Stone-In-The-Wood. He was traveling, and stumbled upon here. You don’t mind if he stays a while, right?”

Her father smiled. “He can stay as long as he likes.” He walked up to Rian, and held out his hand, offering a handshake, which Rian accepted. After that, her father introduced himself. “My name’s Mitjan. And you are?”

“Rian. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Deet’s other father walked into view of the doorway. He was holding a childling.

Mitjan turned to his husband. “This is Rian. He’s from above ground, he was traveling and we’re letting him stay for a while.”

Her other father stepped forward to greet Rian with a smile. “Nice to meet you. I’m Lath’n,” He pointed to the child in his arms. “and this is Bobb’n, Deet’s little brother.”

Her family is so wholesome, no wonder why she is so lighthearted.

“Come, come, I’ll show you somewhere to sit, my fathers will start dinner.” Deet lead Rian to a small dining room, which had a wooden table, and four seats propped on each side. Lath’n must have put Bobb’n down, since after Rian and Deet took a set, he shortly followed. He held a wooded toy.

“What’s that you’re playing with?” Rian asked Bobb’n.

“My Nurloc! Deet takes care of them.” He wiggled the toy in his hand, making it look like it was flying.

Rian turned to look at Deet. “That’s a Nurloc?” He remembered how Deet tried to show him how big they actually were. “You take care of those?” Deet started to laugh. “Yeah. When you first saw me, I was collecting moss for them.”

Rian nodded slightly, before his mind brought him back to that moment, her gentle voice singing that lullaby stuck in his head. “You’re a lovely singer.” He added, causing Deet’s ears to flinch back.

“Thanks.” She smiled small, pushing a stand of her hair away from her face.

“Dinner’s done!” Mitjan called out, as he and Lath’n walked out of their kitchen and into the dining area. They both placed down bowls filled with, what looked like, stew. They then sat on their own chairs, with Mitjan putting Bobb’n on his lap.

“Oh, you don’t have to, Bobb’n can have my seat, I can find somewhere else to sit.” Rian felt bad. They were being so nice, to a stranger in fact.

“No no, we insist you stay. Bobb’n will be fine.” Lath’n said. “Thank you.” Rian responded, adding a slight nod.

They all ate their bowls of stew, and Rian thanked them for the meal. “I’ll make you a place to rest.” Deet said, standing from her chair and walking into a room out of view.  
Rian excused himself from the table, and followed her.

He found her in, most likely, her room. It had a bed on the wall, which Deet was currently at, trying to collect blankets and pillows. He watched from the doorway as she took a broom and wiped away the dirt and dust from the floor. “Sorry it’s so messy in here.” She said, not moving her gaze.

“It’s fine, really.” He assured, but she continued to make the space as clean and nice as she could for him. She laid a blanked down parallel to her bed, and put a pillow atop it, then setting a folded blanket next to the temporary ‘mattress’. Once done, Deet sat on her own bed, her legs hanging off the edge. Rian decided to sit on his, facing her.

“Thank you, Deet. You’ve been very kind.”

“It’s no problem at all. I’m just glad I could help.” She was so bright. Rian felt like blushing. “I can’t wait to show you the Nurlocs,” She started again. “you seemed surprised just by the toy Bobb’n has. Wait until you see a real one.” Enthusiasm laced her words.

Rian filled with guilt, remembering why he was there in the first place. “Deet, I have to leave by morning, tomorrow. My clan expected me to be back today. I can’t stay any longer than that, or they might get worried. I’m sorry.” He saw Deet’s expression fall.

“I thought-“ She caught herself. “No, it’s fine.” He could tell she was lying, he could hear the disappointment in her voice.

“But... maybe I could come back.” Rian didn’t say this out of pity, he genuinely wanted to return here. The caves fascinated him, and Deet did as well.

Her smile returned to her face. “Really?”

“Yes, well, if you want.”

“Rian, that’d be great! Are you sure your clan wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not. I’ll make up an excuse to go.”

She pointed a finger at him. “Don’t get too reckless, Skybaby.” They both shared a laugh.

“I was just kidding! Obviously I’ll just sneak away without them knowing.” They laughed again. Deet enjoyed Rian’s sarcasm.

Rian hadn’t had a laugh like this in a while, not even with Gurjin. And Deet never really had friends before other than the Nurlocs she tended to. Deet could tell that if Rian kept his word, they’d quickly gain a friendship.

The next morning, Rian met with the Grottan Maudra, Maudra Argot, to get directions to his clan, as she had spent a few trine over ground, and this time, he intended on following directions. Deet walked him to the entrance of the caves, but not too far to where the tunnel was bathed in the sunlight she wasn’t used to.

Boldly, Deet hugged him, which he returned. Once they let go, Deet said, “You’re coming back, right?”

“Yes, of course.” He reassured. He contemplated something for a moment, but went ahead. “Uh.. I just want to say thanks, for everything. You’ve been very kind, and I.. can’t wait to come back.” He added a smile, trying to avoid awkwardness. Deet blushed, she didn’t know how to respond to such compliments.

She smiled and gave a slight nod of gratitudes. “Travel safe.”

And with that, Rian left. He returned to Stone-In-The-Wood, and explained his absence truthfully to Maudra Fara, including why he needed to go back. Thankfully, she understood, and granted him permission. But Fara could see something Rian was blind to, why he wanted to go back, and not needed.

So the next day, Rian returned to the Caves of Grot. Deet showed him the Nurlocs, and how she took care of them. He was dumbfounded (in a good way) that she took care of those.

Rian continued to visit for unum, and they had definitely become friends. But soon enough, Rian couldn’t help but feel his heart wanting something more than just being friends with Deet. He smiled at the mere thought.

Deet always laughed with him, and enjoyed every moment with him, they even shared a dreamfast once, showing each other’s childhoods, which were decently different from each other. She would feel a warmth in her heart when she was near him. A harmless crush had formed between the two, but they didn’t really know what to do next.

Until one day...

Walking through the entrance tunnel, like he’d done multiple times now, Rian was met with Deet, a smile on her face lighting up as they met.

“Rian! How was the trip here?” She would ask this every time he came here.

And he would always answer the same, “As uneventful as it would seem, but I made it.” Though this time was different. “But, I got something for you.” He handed her a closed basket she only now noticed.

“What’s in it?” She went to open it, but was cut off.

“Wait, don’t open it yet.”

“Okay?” Deet was confused but she guessed she would find out sooner or later. “Does the Daylighter plan on doing anything today?” She asked.

“I do, but I’m not sure If you’ll agree. I want to take you above ground.” He’d never requested, let alone mentioned anything like this to Deet before, so this definitely surprised her, but it seemed like a good idea to her.

“Sure! Sounds fun. When can we do it?” Her enthusiasm never ceased to make him smile.

“We can go right now. I came here at nightfall for a reason.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Deet giggled, and started to follow Rian out of the caves. Where the tunnel was usually covered in blinding light, it was dark. They reached the end, and they stopped. The plenty of stars hit Rian differently as he saw Deet stare up at them in wonder. She broke her gaze to look at the grass and rock field, where her eyes trailed to the hill that closed off Domrak.

“Rian! Look! It’s the Sanctuary!” She pointed at the grand tree. He offered if they could go up there, to which Deet almost jumped in joy to. They made their way up the dome, which was easier said than done, especially since Deet was holding a basket, but eventually, the two made it up there.

Pink leaves topped each branch, and scattered the flat grassy floor beneath them. Rian never really understood the holy tree, but as Deet walked around it in amazement, caressing its many leaves, he almost got it for a second.

Deet halted circling the tree when she reached Rian. She looked at him, eyes and smile wide. “Rian,” His ears perked. “this is.. amazing. I never imagined topside to be so wonderful. Thank you.”

“No problem.” He returned a smile. “Here, uh, follow me.” He lead her to the other side of the tree, where they could see far away mountains, snow peppering the top of them. He sat, with Deet following his action, scooting closer to his side. Both sat in silence for what seemed like forever, looking at the view both of them were unfamiliar to.

Rian broke the silence. “If you want to, you can open the basket now.” Deet almost gasped, eager like a childling. She placed the basked in her lap, removing the top of it. Inside was a variety of forest wild flowers, in all the colors the eye could see, petals of different shapes and sizes, all perfect. This time, she did gasp.

“Rian..” She looked up at him. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground.

“I.. got those for you, from the Dark Woods. I thought you might like them.” He blushed. Deet stayed silent, which made him think that something was wrong, but only his thoughts were wrong. “Sorry if you don’t like them. I just wanted you to know that I-“ He was cut off by Deet’s lips softly touching his. He backed away in surprise, but upon realizing the situation, he let himself lean back in, accepting the kiss.

Rian didn’t even have to finish his sentence for Deet’s reciprocation. The ardent moment was over almost as quickly as it had begun, ending with them pressing their foreheads together. They breathed steadily as one, like they were meant to be. Calmness and completeness washed over their minds like a tsunami.

Who knew that a simple lost Stonewood, would be found by this gentle Grottan, and fall in love?


End file.
